


[Podfic] Changing Fate by robinasnyder

by Shaili_fyre



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Sith!Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaili_fyre/pseuds/Shaili_fyre
Summary: Obi-Wan is the worst Sith in history, only kept alive because of his close relationship with Darth Maul. He begins getting visions from a young age where he became a strong, upstanding Jedi, everything he ever wanted. So when he comes face to face again with the Master who rejected him and sent him off to the nightmare he's been trapped in, Obi-Wan is willing to take a chance. After all, even if he died, his life couldn't get any worse. [Podfic Version]
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] Changing Fate by robinasnyder

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Changing Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335293) by [robinasnyder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder). 



**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://ia601404.us.archive.org/8/items/changing-fate-by-robinasnyder-part-1/Changing%20Fate%20by%20robinasnyder%20b.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Changing Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335293/chapters/25370082)

 **Author:** [robinasnyder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder)

 **Reader:** [Shaili_fyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaili_fyre)

 **Length:** 2:21:34

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://ia601404.us.archive.org/8/items/changing-fate-by-robinasnyder-part-1/Changing%20Fate%20by%20robinasnyder%20b.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

Reader's Notes: This is my first podfic. I hope everyone enjoys it. Please let me know if there are any issues with the links or such.

2/25/2021 Edit: Volume increased, if you've listened before you may need to adjust your speaker volume.


End file.
